Meaning of Love
by babygrl2008
Summary: This was written pre-HBP so it completely disregards books 6 and 7. Its the summer after Harry's 5th year. Join him has old alliances are broken and new ones are made.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters (though it'd be cool if I did) all belong to Ms Rowling.

This is a story I had posted back in '06 but I took it down to redo it. It had so many spellin errors.

Let the story begin

* * *

Harry Potter laid alone is his bed just a week after his fifth year had ended. He had plenty of time to think back on what had happened considering as soon as he was back at Privet Drive his uncle locked him in his room.

_Damn it why didn't I just listen and practice occlumency. I just couldn't get over the fact that Snape is a git and because of that he gone._

Just as he was drifting off to sleep there was a loud pop followed by a crash downstairs. Harry jumped up and before he could grab his wand off his bedside table Vernon Dursley began yelling. He was barely able to hear the click of the lock over the noise. His door swung open for him to see Arthur Weasley standing there.

"Mr. Weasley wh-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to headquarters Harry so hurry up and get your stuff." Mr. Weasley replied turning to go downstairs.

"Wait. How do I know your really who you say you are?"

"Very good Harry. Dumbledore said to give you this. Its spelled where only you can open it. He said it says something that only the two of you would know."

Harry took the parchment from Mr. Weasley and opened to find a small note from Albus Dumbledore.

Harry

Remember your first year when I found you in front of the mirror of Erised. I love socks.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry let out a soft chuckle, "Ok I believe you. Give me a couple minutes."

Mr. Weasley turned to go back downstairs as Harry began throwing what few belongings he had taken out of his trunk back in. Some clothes and a couple books. He then made sure he had his wand and began to drag his trunk out of the room. Once he made it into the hall he heard Mr. Weasley trying to placate his Uncle.

"Now now lets just calm down. I'm just here to get Harry then we…"

"CALM DOWN…CALM DOWN…YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU COME BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE. ITS HARD ENOUGH HIDING THE FACT THAT THAT BOY LIVES HERE AND NOW YOU. WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES?!"

"Uh…Mr. Weasley I'm ready."

"Ok well lets go Dumbledore set up this portkey for us." Harry touched the deflated football and as Mr. Weasly activated it he felt the tug behind his navel and the next think her knew he was standing in the entry hall of 12 Grimauld Place.

_Just breath Potter you can do this,_ Harry began, trying to calm himself. The sight of the entrance hall of Twelve Grimauld causing memories of Sirius to rush back before he could stop them.

"Harry!," was all he heard before his vision was blocked by bushy brown hair.

"Mione…can't breath."

"Sorry."

"'s ok."

"Hey mate" Ron called as we descended the last few stairs.

"Come on lets go upstairs and get you unpacked before dinner." Hermione said turning towards the stair as Ron grabbed the other end of Harry's trunk.

* * *

Ok there's chapter one. I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated. I'm not sure how my updating will be because I am in college so that interferes with some stuff so bear with me.

Sam


	2. A Place to Think

Ok here's chapter two. Once again I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Once in the room that Harry shared with Ron, he sat on the bed and looked up at his two best friends and noticed the worried looks they were giving him.

"Ok guys what's wrong."

"Well we're worried about you Harry I mean with…"Hermione began when Ron interrupted her.

"Yeah mate with Sirius being gone and all we were worried that you would, you know go postal or something."

Harry replied calmly at first, "Now why would you two be worried about that…oh right it could be because I just lost my godfather and its my fault."

"Harry its not…"

"DON'T SAY IT HERMIONE! IT WAS MY FAULT IF I HADN'T…IF THAT STUPID PRO…JUST FORGET IT!" Harry raged then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He had just made it to Sirius' room when Mrs. Black began her tirade about mudbloods and traitors defiling her house.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had laid awake after everyone finally stopped trying to get him to talk. He lay in the bed not thinking of anything in particular. He waited an hour or so after he heard everyone say goodnight before he left the room and explored the only thing that was left of his Godfather, the house he lived in as a child.

Harry began at the front of the house just looking at anything he could, pieces of parchment still lay on the tables where Sirius had sat to write a letter to one person or another. Pictures had been set up in the living room of everyone. Himself, Ron and Hermione sitting out by the lake during their third year. There was even a few of Harry and Sirius from last Christmas.

He made his way to the back of the house and noticed a door that he hadn't seen before. He looked around and stopped to listen to ensure no one had gotten up to get a snack, since he wasn't sure how long he'd been at his walkthrough of the house. Once he was sure no one was coming he reached out and turned the knob on the door.

Pushing the door open he was met with the site of an indoor oasis. The room itself was huge, he figured it had to be magically enhanced. There was a sprawling lawn with lush dark green grass. A flower garden containing roses, lilies, orchids, and many other flowers Harry couldn't name, was at one end of the room. It even had a pebbled path weaving through the garden. Right by the door there looked to be some kind of spice garden. There was a huge weeping willow tree in the yard next to a pond with clearest water he had ever seen.

Harry walked over to the pond and he could see the sand and rock on the bottom. At the far end of the pond was a small waterfall cascading off boulders set into the earth. He knelt down by the edge of the water and placed the tips of his fingers into the glassy water. It was the perfect temperature.

Harry decided that he needed a nice relaxing swim to calm his nerves and clear his mind, so he stripped down and jumped into the blissful water. Resurfacing he found he could touch the bottom of the pond and so he began to walk farther out into the water and found that it slowly sloped downward the nearer he went to the waterfall. He decided to swim to the falling water. As he neared he dove under the water and swam beneath the falling water. Coming back up on the back side of the waterfall he found a smooth flat surface carved into the rock large enough for quite a few people.

Puling himself out of the water and onto the landing he was walking around when he noticed a carving in the rock. He went closer and saw something that made him happy and sad at the same time. There carved into stone were the words:

_Long Live the Marauders. Prongs Padfoot Moony_

Harry knew at once that Sirius had been here since he had escaped, because the name Wormtail had been scratched out with what looked like vicious strikes from a knife of some sort. He touched the etching and felt a solitary tear roll down his cheek. Wiping it away he sat down on the rock with his legs dangling in the water for a while before he decided to dive back under the waterfall and swim back to shore.

Once back on dry land Harry laid under the willow tree, closed his eyes and just started thinking as he allowed the warm fragrant air dry his body. He was glad that he had decided on his exploration because he felt that much closer to both his father and godfather along with Remus.

After he was dry Harry dressed and decided to take a walk in the garden. He stepped onto the path and began meandering farther into the maze of flowers. It was larger than it had looked. He walked the whole path and found that it ended in a circle about twelve feet wide. He went to the center and just sat down. For the first time since entering the room he look up to the ceiling and saw the sky outside. He realized it must be spelled to reflect the sky outside, like at Hogwarts.

Time seemed to have no meaning in the magical room and it wasn't until the sky ahead began to lighten that he realized how long he had been in the room. Harry decided it was time for him to leave before everyone began looking for him.

He slowly opened the door to make sure no one was in the hall, and seeing it empty he exited the room. He made his way down the hall towards the stairs, when he smelled breakfast and his stomach growled quite loudly.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the table and Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove.

"Good morning Harry dear, how are you feeling," not giving him time to answer she continued, "you must be starving dear since you skipped dinner, which I was not happy about your too skinny as it is. Now sit and I'll fix you a plate."

"Yes Ma'am. Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Good Morning Harry."

Mrs. Weasley then sat a plate of food in front of him with extra helpings of eggs, sausage and waffles, and as Harry began to eat he decided that for now he would keep the room to himself. It would be his escape, his place to think and be free.

Well guys I hope yall like it and please review I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.

Sam


End file.
